Special Dreams
by Hope Chaser Dream Catcher
Summary: Bella wanted to be great, so she left to follow her dreams. Edward was left in her dust, alone and afraid. She is afraid to go back, but wants to more than anything. He's afraid to let go, but needs to more than anything. This is their story. AH
1. Remember me?

Edward sat in his room with the lights out. The TV flashed bright pictures across his pale face and cast long shadows across the room. His eyes stared blankly ahead, silently absorbing the interview taking place.

_'I'm happy to welcome to our show today Izzy Swan. You may know her from her new movie "Destination". An unknown until about a year ago she has quickly risen to stardom, and this film is absolutely beautiful, you should all go she it.'_

Edward wanted the host to just shut the hell up and get on with the interview, he just wanted to hear Bella's voice again, to pretend that she was sitting on the bed behind him just like it had been _before._

'_It's great to be here, I know it makes me sound like a dork but when I was growing up I played pretend that I would someday be on your show. I can't tell you how excited I am to be sitting on this sofa, honestly this is a dream come true.'_

Edward tuned out the words and just let her melodious voice wash over him, he was startled out of his reverie a few minutes later by the host's question.

_'So Izzy you're a small town girl correct?'_

_'Born and bred'_

'_They say it takes a village to raise a child. Is there anyone from your hometown you'd like to thank in particular, someone who you helped you to get to where you are now?'_

'_God, that could be a thousand people,' she laughed, 'can I pick three?'_

'_Go ahead, pick however many you would like'_

_Her face looked inquisitive for a moment, 'Okay, I think I have them: Mrs. Nelson, my theatre teacher, because she encouraged me to go to my first audition. Sandra, she's a girl who works at my favorite café, she was the one who convinced my dad to let me audition. And last but not least, definitely not least…'_

Edward's heart began to pound, with each beat he felt as if his rib cage was being ripped off…

_'My good friend and sounding board…'_

He tried to swallow but his throat was to dry, he got caught half-way down…

_'Angela Weber, she has always been by best friend and an amazing support. Thanks Angie, I love ya!'_

As she finished her list Edward let the tears escape from the corners of his eyes and flow freely down his face to be absorbed by the collar of his t-shirt. Harsh sobs racked his body and his throat burned from the exertion. For the first time in almost 6 months, he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Silver screened

Bella turned over to look at the clock on the bedside cabinet, _4:37, _was displayed in green. She wondered if it was too early to get up, to leave the fear that sleep encompassed. She slid quietly out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them, not getting more than five hours of sleep a night will do that to you. As she began to smear concealer across her down-trodden eyes she grabbed the remote to her iPod dock. The harsh sounds of Placebo began to stream through the speakers.

_Remember me when you're the one who's silver screened  
__Remember me when you're the one you've always dreamed_

Wasn't that her? She had gotten her big break, she had signed movie deals, one after the other. This is what she had wanted right? As a little girl she had prayed every night, '_God, please make me famous, let me become a movie star. I promise I'll eat all my veggies if you let me.' _This was supposed to be a dream come true, so why did it seem like such a nightmare?

_Remember me whenever noses start to bleed  
__Remember me, special needs _

Bella couldn't take it anymore, she stalked over to the dock and yanked the plug out of the wall, blue sparks flew from the outlet. She sat down on the king-sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets. Falling back she looked at the blank, white ceiling above her. It was so unlike the ceiling above her bed in Forks, here there were no band posters, or pictures cut out of magazines. The walls had no summer snapshots scotch taped into place. They were barren, so white they looked as though they belonged in a hospital. This wasn't where she belonged. If this was how it was going to be, was it really worth it?

Bella got up and opened the bottom drawer of the chest across the room. She pulled out the designer camis and twenty-dollar underwear. Underneath it all lay a yellow envelope, with the words, 'FOR BELLA, DON'T FORGET' written in a man's scribble. She pulled the flap up, the edge was worn down from being opened and closed so many times. Inside was a jumble of papers and photographs. She flipped through old report cards and photos of her at age six riding horses at day camp. Then near the end she found what she was looking for, a small photograph with worn down edges. It captured one of the small moments of life, just a snapshot taken on a sunny early-July day. Pictured were three boy and a man, all with dazzlingly huge grins smeared on their faces. Each looked like they had never been so happy in their entire lives.

Bella studied each of the faces. The tall blond man looked amused at the antics of the three others. The huge, football type was in the middle of a laugh, his mouth open and eyes closed. The blond boy's smile was smaller, more subdued, but still contained the same joy. And finally, the tall, thin boy with bronze hair and beautiful eyes.

Bella murmured while choking back sobs, 'Edward, Edward' she took a deep breath and said almost inaudibly, 'I love you Edward, I really do'. She shoved all of the memorabilia back into the envelope, stood up, brushed off her jeans, and left the room. She couldn't remember him today, not today.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, it'll get happier I promise, I just needed to set up some background. I hope you gals (and guys too!) are enjoying this. I hope to update daily if possible. Please review, I love feedback and want to improve my writing, and I can only do that if I get feedback! Thanks y'all, I love ya!  
**


	3. Just nineteen

**AN: Quick warning, if cussing offends you skip the first four or so lines, they aren't vital to the story. Also, there is one f-bomb stuck in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything include by that domain. I also do not own the song Special Needs by Placebo.**

* * *

Jasper knocked loudly on Edward's door, 'Get the hell up Edward, I don't have all fucking day.'

'If you can't bother waiting just leave' came the muffled response.

'Bitch. You have fifteen minutes, after that I'm leaving and I don't give a shit if you're ready or not.' Jasper sighed loudly and walked away from the door. He sank down at the kitchen table and flipped open the newspaper and skimmed the headlines.

_12 Dead in Head-to-head Train Collision_

_Man Kills Wife and Three Kids_

_6 More Washington Soldier Dead: Is this war worth it?_

Jasper closed the paper and leaned back in his chair, wasn't there anything good left in the world? 'The world is one fucked up place' he muttered to himself. At the creaking behind him he turned to see his younger brother. 'Mornin'. Make me coffee too?' Edward asked with sleep still in his voice.

'Yeah kiddo, how much do you want?'

'Just fill my cup.'

Jasper filled up the cup and sat down. The two brothers stared at each other awkwardly, the silence oppressing. 'Sorry Eddie, didn't mean to get so mad this morning. It's just, I…I had a bad night'

'You had the nightmare too huh? It's cool, I had to get up sometime right?'

'Yeah, guess so. Do you want a ride today or do you have it covered?'

'I wouldn't mind I guess.'

Jasper quickly stood up, 'So let's go, just let me leave a note letting Emmett know that we've both left for the day.'

The two went out to the car, a beat-up 1992 Chevy pick-up. They drove to the sounds of Placebo,

_Just 19 and sucker's dream  
__I guess I thought you had the flavor  
__Just 19 and dream's obscene  
__With six months off for bad behavior_

Edward all of a sudden darted forward and smashed his large, scarred hands into the power button. Jasper looked over with a raised eyebrow. 'Sorry Jazz, I just can't handle it this morning.'

'It's okay baby brother, I know.'

When they got to the small hardware store Edward worked at Jasper sat and watched as his younger brother entered the store, leaning heavily on the cane he was much too young to be using. As he saw his brother have the door held open for him by a man four times his age Jasper pulled a hand across his face. His baby brother had been through so much, with Bella, with everything. In that moment sitting in the driving rain Jasper sent up a prayer for the first time in a long time, '_Please God, make it better. I can't see him going through this, I'm not strong enough. Please Father, I need it to be okay.' _

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, this are gonna be lookin' up soon, I promise y'all. Please review, it's the only way I can improve! ^^ **


End file.
